Remember the Time
by Zoya
Summary: Legolas is injured in the woods and has recollections of his past.
1. Orcs

Chapter One - ORCS 

"Welcome, Lord Elrond," bowed Thranduil, the King of Mirkwood respectfully. Elrond smiled, and entered the great hall. 

"It is indeed a pleasure to be walking through these halls again, Thranduil." Elrond strolled through the courtyard, taking in the sensuous smell of flowers and the trilling of the birds. "But tell me, where is Nadrwynna? Arwen wishes me to give her a message."

Thranduil looked down. "Nadrwynna is………is very unhappy."

Elrond raised his well-shaped eyebrows. "But Nadrwynna is always happy. She finds pleasure in all the small aspects of life - especially hunting with the male elves. Very unladylike, but you can't expect all princesses to follow rules. Especially Nadrwynna."

The ruler of Mirkwood smiled. "She misses the company of my son. He rode out three nights ago, and she is already missing him. Legolas and Nadrwynna spent a lot of time together before he left. I worry for him. It is not like him to leave without giving a suitable reason. "

"Legolas will return. He has the sprit of a young fawn."

"Come, we will go for dinner. I will take you to Nadrwynna after the feast," said Thranduil changing the subject, knowing Elrond could go on for eternity about his youngest son's bravery especially since the War of the Ring had ended three years ago. 

"She is asleep in Legolas' chamber."

Elrond nodded and followed the Elf into the welcoming hall of the splendid palace, hoping his niece would be alright. "Did Legolas go out alone?"

"Yes, my lord. Normally, Nilmade or Nadrwynna accompany him, but this was an exception. He said there was a cloud fogging his mind, and that he needed to clear it. He took Sulë with him."

*

The feast was magnificent, but Elrond did not enjoy it as much as he intended to. Nadrwynna's absence made him very inattentive, and several times Thranduil had to repeat himself. Relief clearly showed on Elrond's face when his host led him to the simple yet majestic sleeping quarters of the Elven Prince. 

Thranduil gently eased the door open and Elrond could make out the still form of his niece. Her brown eyes were slightly opened, and she was staring into space. Beside her lay an Elven dagger, a quiver of arrows, a bow and her hunting suit. When Elrond tried to enter, Thranduil stopped him.

"It is safer to talk to her when she is fully awake and unarmed. Two nights ago she almost speared Nilmade with an arrow. Nilmade was sent to call her to the feast, but when she arrived at the room and spoke to Nadrwynna, the princess turned and fired at her," he whispered. 

Elrond exited quietly. He had seen Nadrwynna in these moods. She was like this when she was lonely or very angry. The best thing to do was to leave her to her own thoughts.

*

Nadrwynna sighed as Elrond left. She desperately wanted to talk to the Lord of Rivendell, and Arwen, if she was there, but she was too worried about Legolas. He had claimed the road would be dangerous for an Elf maiden, especially a princess. But what was there she couldn't do (except for aim properly when she was taken by surprise). She got up and looked through the window. The world stretched out silently behind the silken curtains. There was a dark shadow growing in her mind. She knew it was worry for Legolas. 

Nadrwynna remembered the night he had left. She had followed him to the stables, hoping he would allow her to accompany him. But all was in vain.

"Uin mernë ana hehta lyë," he had said quietly. "Nan ta ná acca hwarin tië."

"Legolas, I can fight. I can wield a sword as well as any Elf in Mirkwood," she had protested. But he was as firm in his manner as she was in hers.

The previous night she had dreamt about him. He had been riding towards Gondor, when he sensed the presence of Orcs. His sword had glowed an eerie blue, and he had hidden in the trees, while Sulë, his stallion stayed within the shadows of the forest. Then Nadrwynna had woken up. It was a suspicion in her mind, but she knew the dream had really occurred. She lay down on the bed again, and let herself drift into peaceful slumber.

*

Legolas stared out at the army of Orcs. There were maybe two thousand at the most. His position in the trees was not very safe. He could be seen any moment. But thanks to his tunic, he camouflaged freely into the surroundings. He was only a day and a half from Gondor, where his long time friend, Aragorn, the King reigned. If he left now, the Orcs would see him. Legolas noticed their weapons were mainly bows. The several Uruks who led the pack possessed both bows and swords.

__

I should've let Wynna come, he murmured to himself. Legolas was so engrossed with the Orcs in front of him, he didn't hear Sulë's snort of surprise. And then, he was ambushed from behind. Legolas whirled around when he heard a leaf cracking and sent an arrow flying in the direction of the noise. A startled scream escaped the Orc's lips before it fell dead on the forest floor. An arrow whistled by his ear and embedded itself in the tree inches from his face. The Orcs emerged. There were about twenty of them, each looking at him maliciously from behind their solid helmets of metal. 

Whoosh. Another arrow found its mark. He whipped out his twin blades next, and swung them at the closest Orc. Its head was sliced off and it fell beside the two other victims of his bow. Arrow after arrow whistled through the trees, whilst Sulë charged through the glen, bringing down as many as possible. The last Orc remained. It was a Uruk. Legolas stared at him, his eyes never leaving its face. The Prince fired an arrow, and the feathered missile embedded itself in the Uruk's shoulder. The Uruk fell dead. Or so he thought. As he turned around, the Uruk grunted heavily and raised its bow. This time its aim was true. The arrow pierced Legolas in the thigh and he felt darkness close in on him as he lost his footing and fell. He thudded to the ground and lay still.

*

"Legolas!" Nadrwynna sat up, all the sleep knocked out of her. He was injured! Minutes later, a figure wearing a white gown and a hastily thrown on cloak rode down the tree-lined entrance, into the woods of Mirkwood, knocking down several guards on its way out. The quiver of arrows was slung casually on its back, and an intricately carved bow dangled from the stallion. Strapped to the figure's back were also a pair of twin daggers and a curved elven blade hung from its waist. Nadrwynna raced the wind. She had to reach the borders of Mirkwood by dawn.

*

*Translations:

Uin mernë ana hehta lyë – I do not wish to abandon you

Nan ta ná acca hwarin tië – But it is too crooked a path


	2. Nadrwynna

****

Chapter Two - NADRWYNNA

Elrond shot up the minute he heard an almighty bang echoing from one of the rooms down the corridor. He quickly pulled on his robe and went to investigate the source of the noise. It was no surprise to see Thranduil leaving Nadrwynna's room.

"She's gone?" 

Thranduil nodded. "It must've been a dream she had."

When Elrond raised his eyebrows, he explained further. "She told Nilmade she dreamt of Legolas everytime she rested."

Elrond nodded. "Then we must trust her judgement as she already knows what has happened to Legolas. But, for their safety, send out trackers."

*

Legolas tried to pull himself up, but the pain in his leg was too excruciating. Obviously, the arrow was poisoned. Grimacing slightly, he closed his eyes and tried to clamber into the trees. Sulë stared at him, puzzled. When Legolas painstakingly managed to grasp a branch, the stallion moved forward and assisted him into the tree. From there, he smiled at the stallion and mumbled several words in Elvish.

"Net Nadrwynna, mellon nin." Sulë snorted. "Nuro lim!" He didn't want to leave his master. But when Legolas insisted, he turned and galloped into the field. It was only then that Legolas climbed higher into the tree and succumbed to his pain.

*

"But when did he pass through here?" persisted Nadrwynna. Gimli sighed. This elf was exactly like the one she was looking for – stubborn and annoying, but likeable and trustworthy.

"Naught but a day and a half ago." Gimli finally gave up. There was something terrifying in the Elf's eyes, and she seemed like a person who did not like to be toyed with. Besides, she was very heavily armed.

"Is there a place I can change?" The maiden's voice brought him out of him reverie.

"Pardon?" Gimli looked her up and down.

The Elf muttered something which sounded like 'blasted dwarf', but repeated her question.

"Why," he asked her suspiciously.

"A female Elf like myself cannot fight when wearing a dress."

Gimli nodded and pointed her to a dark corner. When she reemerged, he was amazed at the regal aura around her. A delicate silver headband rested on her head, and the blade she was holding glinted harshly in the light.

"That sword looks very much like Legolas'," the Dwarf muttered.

"It is," replied Nadrwynna matter of factly, sheathing the sword.

*

The princess left the mines ruled by Gimli, son of Gloin, shortly. She was already late, but much more comfortable. Her hair whipped around her face as Aire, her stallion, rode north. She was a lone figure, racing against time, to save the Prince of Mirkwood, before it was too late.

*

Legolas dreamt of the past, all the while he was in the tree – the day his mother passed into the Undying Lands, the day Thranduil found Nadrwynna, the day Nadrwynna's parents had died, the day Boromir perished….they kept haunting him….

*

__

"Ada, what's that?" six year old Legolas peered into the bundle of blankets his father held. Thranduil frowned.

"Careful, Legolas, Nadrwynna's a baby, and she's very fragile."

"I don't like it."

"Nadrwynna has a name, my son. She's not an 'it', she's a 'she'," corrected Thranduil absentmindedly.

"I still don't like her."

Thranduil sighed.

"Go away, Legolas. Let me put her to sleep, then we can talk."

The baby stared at the young prince, then reached out and yanked hard at the golden locks hanging down. Legolas yowled and pulled away instantly, glaring at the child with distaste.

"I see she likes you," said Gilgande, his elder brother entering the room. "How old is she, Ada?"

"One, one and a half?"

"A perfect playmate for Legolas, don't you think?" Gilgande teased his younger brother.

Legolas scowled, and retreated to his room to plot revenge.

That night, Thranduil boycotted the dinner.

"Gilgande, where's Ada?"

"Tending to Nadrwynna." He resumed his conversation with Glorfindel, the Lord who had brought the child from Rivendell. Feeling bored, Legolas slipped away to confront his father. He found the king humming a lullaby.

"Ada, why didn't you come for dinner?" he demanded.

"Nadrwynna wouldn't sleep," murmured the ruler.

"Why don't you go get something? I'll look after her while you're away," Legolas said innocently. Thranduil looked at him, a calculating look on his face.

Finally, he nodded. Gently handing the child to his son, he made his way to the hall below. Legolas looked at the baby. Even he had to admit she was very cute. Two shiny eyes stared back into his own. But he still didn't like her. She was a pain. 

*

Even in his unconscious state, Legolas smiled. He had tried to throw her out of the window, wondering if she could climb trees the way he did. Unfortunately, at the same time, both Thranduil and Gilgande had returned. No matter how much Legolas had pleaded and begged, nothing would stop the punishment given to him, for both felt he had been trying to dispose of her.

For the next hundred years, he had spent his life being tutored in an elven city leagues from Mirkwood. When he returned to Mirkwood, a well-grown lad, Nadrwynna had left. Thranduil had told him she had gone to Lothlorien, to be under the care of the Lady of Light. He didn't see her until hundreds of years she returned to visit King Thranduil. The princess descending her horse was nothing short of beautiful. Seeing Legolas, she had just smiled, then gone to greet her foster father. But both still envied the other.

*

__

"LEGOLAS!" bellowed King Thranduil, striding into his son's bedroom. "I told you to keep those cursed ferrets out of the storage pits!"

Legolas sat up guiltily. Behind his father, Nadrwynna appeared, an equally guilty look on her face. 

"No more archery for the next two months!" snapped Thranduil turning to leave.

"Ada," the Elf Princess began, when the Prince's face fell. "It was my fault." Legolas looked at Nadrwynna in shock. "Legolas asked me to feed them, and they escaped before I could lock them back in."

Thranduil stopped in his tracks. Then he faced her, a slight smile playing at the corner of his lips. "Then you shall also be punished. You shall learn archery under Legolas until you are the perfect archer."

The girl had grinned at the first part of the sentence, but her enthusiasm faded after she heard who was to be teaching her.

"And Legolas, your punishment will be to teach Nadrwynna your art of sword fighting and archery for asking her to fulfill your duties."

Both glared at each other.

*

__

"Arrrrgggghhhh!" Nadrwynna dropped her bow and rushed to the fence bordering the archery field, while an amused Legolas followed her. She found Gilgande plucking an arrow from the right side of his rear end. Blushing furiously, she apologised profusely. 

"It seems your student is losing her skill," Gilgande had gasped. Legolas smiled even more.

"It was he who distracted me, Gilgande. He poked me before I fired."

"I figured."

*

__

"Legolas, it has been five years since you started teaching Nadrwynna archery, and she has become one of the finest archers I've ever seen. Many call her the Warrior of the Woods, now. As a reward, I want both of you to go on a journey to Rivendell, as my representatives," King Thranduil told his son. 

"Yes, Ada," Legolas sighed. He himself had grown to admire his foster sister's skill with the bow and the blade. 

He turned to leave, then stopped. "Ada, you never told me. Why did you adopt Nadrwynna?"

Thranduil looked at the prince and began his tale. "You are now mature enough to understand, I hope. But you must not say anything to Nadrwynna." When Legolas seated himself at his father's feet, and nodded, the king continued. "Her parents were attacked by Orcs three weeks before she was brought to Mirkwood, and were gravely wounded. As Nadrwynna was too young to be tended to, they sent her here. Her parents lost their memories- they were tortured and do not recognise her to this day. She thinks they are dead, but they are very much alive. They are under the care of Lord Elrond. That is why I'm asking you now, Legolas, to take care of her when you reach Rivendell. There is much she does not know, and it might come to her as a shock when Elrond tells her the truth."

Legolas didn't say anything. He felt horrible. Imagine having parents who didn't know you. 

"But Ada, you kept this a secret from her for over two thousand years."

"She still hasn't recovered from the blow that her parents are dead. It may have happened centuries ago, but this is a scar which will take time to heal."

*

__

"But Ada, if I wear a dress, and we are attacked, I will not be able to defend myself!" protested Nadrwynna, following Thranduil into his chamber. Legolas, who lay stretched out on the floor sat up quickly.

"No, Nadrwynna, you must not dress like a tomboy- you are representing the female population of Mirkwood, might I remind you," argued Thranduil, knowing he would eventually give in.

"Precisely!" put in Legolas. Both the Elves glared at him.

"Amin merna quen, Legolas!" Nadrwynna snapped.

Legolas shrugged, and turned away, but listened in, all the same.

"Ada, please!" Nadrwynna begged. "Just this once!"

"Once!" snorted Thranduil. "What about when you visited Lothlorien? What about when you visited Minas Tirith with me? That was a business matter, and you turned up in breeches. I had never felt more embarrassed!"

Nadrwynna blushed. "I was late, and I didn't want to worry you by being late, so I came in what I was wearing!"

Legolas smiled. This was interesting. Seeing his son smile, Thranduil suddenly grinned.

"I will consent if………" he was interrupted by a hug from Nadrwynna and he held up his hand. "I haven't finished. I will consent if Legolas wears a dress instead of you."

A stiff silence ensued. Legolas gripped his sword, and stood up.

"I will wear a dress if Nadrwynna accepts my challenge. An archery duel."

Nadrwynna gaped. "But.........but.........Lord Thranduil," she said imploringly, looking at the King. Thranduil nodded. 

"If you want to wear breeches, you must accept the challenge, young one." Before she could reply, he swept out of the room.

"After all, you are a tomboy," grinned Legolas.

*

__

Naturally, Legolas won the tournament, and Nadrwynna left the gates of Mirkwood with a petulant scowl on her face.

"Nadrwynna, pray do not be so stiff and silent," said Legolas innocently, as the two made their way deeper into the forests of Mirkwood.

Nadrwynna eyed him suspiciously. "If you had not decided to interrupt my conversation with Ada, I would not have had to fight you, and everyone would've been happy!"

Legolas shook his head. "No, young one, I had already meant to challenge you. After all, your skill with the blade has greatly improved."

"Do not call me young one! I am barely five years younger than you!" Despite this, she still blushed at his compliment.

The rest of the journey was made in silence, except for the occasional laughter of the attendants, which was smothered quickly. The Prince and Princess ignored the other until the gates of Rivendell came into view.

"Nadrwynna! Legolas! Nae saian luume'. Creoso!" greeted Lord Elrond once the royal party had reached. "I hope your journey was comfortable."

Both grimaced at each other. Elrond laughed. "Come young ones, you must be hungry. Vasa ar' yulna en i'mereth," he added, leading them into the great hall.

*

__

That night, Legolas had woken up to find an excruciating pain in his stomach. 

"You must've eaten too much, Legolas," said a soft voice from behind him, when he left his room to visit the library of the establishment.

He whirled around, instantly gripping his daggers. Nadrwynna stood behind him. 

"Why are you following me?" he demanded. 

"I couldn't sleep," she sighed. Noticing the Princess looked preoccupied, he tentatively asked her if she was alright. Nadrwynna didn't answer.

"Nadrwynna, are you alright?"

Her rage broke over him.

"Legolas, for the past two thousand years I have lived with the burden of my parent's deaths. And now, I return to Rivendell to find them alive, but with no memories of me. Do you know what they said to me? Child, I do not know you. Where are you from?"

Legolas stared, then sighed. She knows, _he thought._

"Maybe you are mistaken, Nadrwynna," he suggested quietly.

"No, I am not," she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I looked into my own eyes when I saw my mother."

For a minute or so, Legolas was at a loss for words. Then he gently embraced her. "It will take time for scars to heal, Nadrwynna. Give them time to remember."

If he had tried to hug her on any other occasion, he would have found himself staring at the ceiling. But this time, she didn't say anything. She just clutched on to his shoulder, tears pouring out.

"Tula, lle anta est," he said and gently steered her to her room. But she wouldn't rest. 

She just sat by the couch, crying. Legolas' heart went out to her. Finally he sat down by her side and sang a soft Elven tune his father had sung to him when he was young. It worked like a charm both ways. Within minutes, both Elves were asleep on the floor.

That night had changed the competition between the two. Their remaining days in Rivendell had been spent together, along with Elrohir, Elladan, and Arwen, and it wasn't long before love blossomed.

*

Legolas smiled at the memory, and unconsciously gripped the wound. His light was fading and he knew it. His only hope was Sulë.

*

"Nuro lim, you blasted horse!" muttered Nadrwynna, as she raced the wind. The light of the Mirkwood warrior was diminishing …she could feel it.

*

__

"Must I wear a dress, Arwen?" hissed Nadrwynna, as she followed her friend to the changing rooms.

Arwen laughed, a delicious and enticing sound. "Yes, young one."

Nadrwynna scowled. 

"You look very attractive when you do that. No wonder young Thranduillon admires you," said Arwen, rummaging through her closet.

The younger Elf glared at her. "He certainly does not! And, as I keep reminding every single Elf who I encounter, I am NOT 'young' anymore. I'm over two thousand years old!"

"Then Ada is a beetle sitting in a tree. Here, try this on."

"What are you implying?" asked the latter, looking at the dress as though it were something foul stuck on her boot.

"That you are _young by Elvish standards. Ada is almost five thousand," said that Lady proudly._

"It's only two-fifths, then."

Arwen sighed dramatically. "By the time you wear a suitable dress, I will be old and gray."

"Nay, that is not so. You are the Evenstar, Undomiel. _Lle naa vanima. Your beauty will never diminish"_

"Flattery will get you nowhere, mellon nin. Now hurry up and change, before I hold my sword against your throat!"

"You don't have a sword," reminded the rebel.

"You _do," said Arwen, yanking the blade from Nadrwynna. "Nuro lim, Wynna, you have already held up Legolas long enough!" Nadrwynna glared at her, but proceeded into the changing room._

"If I had several toads with me, I would put them down your neck!" she countered through the curtains.

"And had I Ada's beetles, I would do the same."

"Whose beetles?" Arwen turned to see the Prince of Mirkwood, leaning casually on the doorframe.

"Ah, Thranduillon, you are just in time to see the jest of Imladris," smiled Arwen.

"Ai, but what is it? And why are you clutching Nadrwynna's sword so tightly in your hand? And besides, those who call me Thranduillon are normally thrown into the dungeons of Mirkwood." said the Prince.

"Mirkwood has only cellars."

"With spiders, and wine of course," continued Legolas.

"The joke is me!" interrupted Nadrwynna exiting the changing area. All Legolas could do was stare. She looked pretty, but……… ridiculous. And then he laughed. 

"I believe," he gasped through the laughter issuing from the Evenstar as well, "a spider in the dungeons I just mentioned would look better in a dress!"

The one on display's eyes flashed. "Auta miqula orqu!" she snapped rudely, before turning on her heel and storming away. "And while I'm on the subject, let me tell you this! Lle holma ve' edan ar' dolle naa lost!"

Legolas laughed even harder at that. 

*

*Translations:

Net Nadrwynna, mellon nin – get Nadrwynna, my friend.

Nuro lim – hurry!

Amin merna quen – I wish to speak

Nae saian luume' – it has been too long

Creoso – Welcome

Vasa ar' yulna en i'mereth – Eat and drink of the feast

Lle naa vanima – You are beautiful

Auta miqula orqu – Go kiss an Orc 

Lle holma ve' edan ar' dolle naa lost – You smell like a man and your head is empty


	3. A Pine, A Slice of Watermelon and Advice

****

Chapter Three – A PINE, A SLICE OF WATERMELON AND ADVICE

Nadrwynna hastily slid off Aire. There was a foul stench in the air. Gently she patted the stallion, and ordered it to hide. Then she hastily shinned up a tree and watched.

*

__

"Wynna! Legolas was joking! Pray come down!"

The only sound was a faint snort and a stiff retort from somewhere on the topmost branches of the pine tree outside Elrond's chamber.

"If anyone were to make a joke, it would be Green Ear's aforementioned spider!"

Legolas blushed. That had been his nickname when he was young.

"Is there anyway we can get her down, Glorfindel?" asked Legolas sighing. This wasn't going according to plan. He hadn't been laughing at her. To be truthful, she had looked stunning. The only reason she had seemed strange was because the train had somehow managed to get stuck in the quiver of arrows she had been wearing on her back Besides, her hunting tunic had been under the gown.

"Apart from getting Elladan or Elrohir to throw her down or shooting her down, no," said Glorfindel.

"Thank you, Glorfy, but knowing Wynna, it will be us who would fall out of the tree if we were to attempt such a stunt," said Elladan grinning. 

"Maybe if her secret admirer would go up, he _might persuade her to come down," said his twin slyly. Legolas nearly swallowed the watermelon slice he had been eating completely._

"And who may this dashing admirer be?" he asked nonchalantly, knowing very well it was he.

Elrohir coughed. "Modest, aren't we?" All his companions snickered shamelessly.

"Why do you insist upon calling me Glorfy?" asked Glorfindel quickly, seeing the Prince's face turn a brilliant magenta.

"Do not change the subject, Glorfy," chided Elladan. "We were merely telling Legolas what a good choice he has made." Legolas gripped his dagger. Noticing this, Elladan hastily looked up into the branches and tried another tact.

"Wynna, would you come down if Elrohir or myself were to assist you?"

Silence.

"If Arwen were to come?"

Still silence.

"If Glorfy were to come?"

Only the sound of crickets could be heard.

"If Legolas _were to come?"_

An answer was gotten from both the annoyed Elves in vicinity– an arrow, flew down to greet the speaker, barely missing him, and a watermelon slice somehow found its way onto Elladan's head.

"Wynna! Come down!" called Arwen, ignoring the scuffle going on between her brother and Legolas. "You can avenge your dignity much better from the floor."

"I do not climb down from trees when an ugly spider eating watermelon is in my sight," came the waspish answer from above.

"You are behaving like a child," said Legolas sternly, attempting to free himself from 

Elladan's clutches. 

"Tosh! Go and wash your hair Green Ears! What I said earlier stays."

"Wynna, please," pleaded Arwen. "The night air is cold."

"So is the spider."

"Let go of me, you pests," snapped Legolas, as Elladan and Elrohir (who had joined the scuffle, feeling it was much more interesting than retrieving a princess from a tree) desperately clutched at his waste and legs. 

"Why," demanded a commanding voice ,punctuating the word very proficiently, "does this always happen when I'm having a council with the elders?" All occupants of Elrond's balcony turned to the Lord guiltily. 

"We decided to see the view, my Lord," said Glorfindel quickly.

"I believe looking through Legolas' feet is an extremely strange way to admire the mountains, Elrohir," said Lord Elrond sarcastically. "And, Elladan, is it the custom for one to fight with red and sticky hair? Perhaps you are hoping your opponent's hands would get stuck in the mess?"

Arwen couldn't help shaking with laughter at the sight of her brother's horrified expressions. Noticing this, Elrond turned on her. " And Arwen, it is not proper for one to converse with themselves!"

The latter subsided. "Glorfindel, I wish to see you in my study immediately. Thanks to the heroics of my children, all the Lords have departed to their respectful rooms."

The Elves' comrade disappeared with Elrond.

Both twins stood up and Legolas stiffly adjusted his tunic. "It is alright, Legolas. Wynna cannot see you," Elrohir couldn't help saying as he and his brother left the balcony.

"Your humour does more than amuse me," the Elf Prince said coldly. Being the only one on the balcony besides Arwen he turned and walked to Nadrwynna's arrow. Picking it up gingerly, he tossed it up to the princess calling, "Quel du, arwenaminea!"

Then he was gone.

Sighing Arwen looked up at the quiet shadow in the tree. "Would it help if I came up?"

"No."

"Then, I bid you good night."

Arwen met Legolas in the corridor. "Did she come down?" he questioned. 

"No, I believe she is even more stubborn than Elladan at times," she replied quietly. 

"Judging your expression, I see she has done this before."

Legolas nodded. "The only difference is in Mirkwood all trees can converse with the Wood Elves. Thus, by telling the tree to bend a little, she normally falls out. But otherwise, we leave her there. She eventually comes down when she's hungry, don't worry."

"When was the last time she got annoyed?" asked Arwen, seeing a slight smile in 

Legolas' eyes.

The Prince flushed slightly. "When I told her she looked beautiful in men's clothing. She felt I was mocking her."

"Were you?"

"No, I was complimenting her. Even I must say, she does look quite interesting in an archer's uniform."

They had reached Legolas' room by then. "Quel du, Legolas. And do not hide your feelings for her. If Elladan has noticed it, it will not be long before she does."

Before Legolas could retort, she silenced him. "She wants your approval, nothing else, and when you constantly tease her, your true words of admiration and appreciation are lost. Remember Thranduillon, when an Elf gives away her heart, she binds herself to the one to receive it, and nothing, not even death itself can tear that bond apart. The heart of an Elf is very difficult to whether Legolas. Wynna longs for you to compliment her sincerely, and not because you have to. If she were to give herself to another, I know you would grieve deeply, for I, like my brothers, sense that your feelings for her run deep. Be kinder to her, offer her more compliments, but do not be too obvious about it. And once again I say, do not fear your emotions. Even the bravest of warriors need the love of another. And that is_ what you are."_

Saying this, the Evenstar silently, yet lithely, made her way to her own chamber, leaving Legolas gaping after her.

*

__

"Mani marte, Glorfindel," Elrond asked as soon as the two were out of earshot of the younger Elves.

"I believe Wynna is angry with Legolas again."

"Hmm," grunted Elrond. "Then you will do me a favour of packing Arwen, Elladan, 

Elrohir, Legolas and Wynna away for an inspection of the forests surrounding Rivendell after retrieving her from my favourite pine. At least it will get those brats out of my hair. And while we're speaking of hair, please request Elladan to clean his. It simply isn't done to have an Elven Prince wrestling another with watermelon oozing from his locks."

Glorfindel looked at Elrond, a twinkle in his eye. "Why, my Lord, I believe I see a laugh threatening to escape your lips."

Elrond tried valiantly to glare at the offender, but his sense of humour got the better of him, and soon the two comrades were laughing hysterically.

*

__

Orcs! Nadrwynna stared at the multitude of Orcs marching past her. Aire had already melted into the shadows, but she was vulnerable. As fast as she could, she leapt into the next tree, but made quite a bit of a noise. Being an Elf, the slight crack was pounding in her ears, but the Orcs rushed past, until she slipped, and the branch broke.

__

Stupid Elf! Legolas would laugh himself hoarse at your disgraceful antics! She cursed herself. 

That move proved fatal. Seconds later arrows rained upon her. Frantically, she whistled for Aire. The stallion raced out, ploughing down maybe twenty to thirty Orcs as it hurried towards its mistress. Then she was fleeing, the arrows still pursuing her.

*

"Follow the Elf," growled Orul, the Orc in charge. Twenty filthy creatures grunted and dashed into the forest, bows raised. The rest turned in the opposite direction and raced towards Imladris.

*

"Nuro lim, Aire," gasped Nadrwynna, urging her horse forward. She could hear them coming. She raced down through the forest, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

*

*Translations:

Quel du, arwenaminea – Good night, my ladies

Mani marte – What happened?


	4. Hairbrushes

****

Chapter Four - HAIRBRUSHES

__

"Halt! Who goes there?" demanded Legolas drawing his sword and holding it in front of the cloaked figure creeping stealthily through his chamber.

"A spider in a dress," said Nadrwynna pulling off the hood.

Legolas smiled, and then sheathed the sword. "Thank the Valar for that. I'm not as professional as you with the blade."

"Your words are poison to my ears, especially when you don't mean them."

"But I do!" protested the Prince. Then seeing he was getting nowhere, he changed the subject. "So, why did you come down? And why did you decide to creep through my room?"

Nadrwynna contemplated her answer. Should she or should she not be sarcastic? She decided against being sarcastic. "I was hungry, and Lord Elrond's doors were locked. Your room was the only one with an open balcony. And I didn't want to awake you, so I decided to creep in."

Legolas nodded, then stood up and followed her to the door.

Slightly annoyed, Nadrwynna eyed him. "I do not need an escort to the kitchens, Green Ears. And I assure you, I will proceed to my room after this, not the pine."

"I'm hungry too, and besides I wanted to apologise for my detestable behaviour this morning," said Legolas cheerfully.

After looking at him suspiciously for a while, she nodded. "Apology accepted. But…"

Legolas cringed knowing she would make him do something embarrassing.

"But," she repeated, "I want to borrow your twin blades on the morrow. Elladan challenged me to a duel in the morning."

Legolas sighed in relief. "Granted, young one." Grinning at the grimace at this name, he shut his door and followed her to the kitchens.

An hour and a meal later, the two made their way back to the sleeping quarters. 

Nadrwynna kept glancing in the Prince's direction, and Legolas found it strange.

"Are you ill, Legolas?" she questioned when they stopped before her room.

"No," he raised his eyebrows. "Not at all. I am quite well, thank you, though I appreciate your concern."

"Do not speak in rhyme all the time, Legolas," Nadrwynna snapped, then realising what she said, let out a delighted peal of laughter. Legolas couldn't help but grin, and soon the two were laughing like mad hyenas.

"I believe it is you who made up that_ poem," he said, after they had subsided. "But before I take leave of the Warrior of the Woods, may I be permitted to ask you a question?"_

Another of those strange looks came his way. "Anything, considering that I have forgiven you."

"Why did you so kindly inquire about my health?"

"You are being very courteous all of a sudden, and when I was in Mirkwood, I realised that this is how you behave when you're flirting with the palace maids. Besides, I heard your conversation with Undomiel earlier. And she is right – I do_ seek your approval. But obviously, you are overdoing it. Quel du, my prince."_

Legolas quickly sidestepped her and barred the door. "Whatever Elladan or Elrohir said on the balcony was mindless banter."

"I will think the same if you_ think the same, my lord. Now once again, good night," Nadrwynna said, a smile playing on her lips. _

"I will throw you into the dungeons I mentioned to Arwen earlier if you use any more formalities on me!" Legolas threatened, eyes glinting.

"That's beside the point. And before I forget, one of your hairbrushes came to be in my_ set of clothes for some reason, and a hair clip. Sometimes I wonder why you weren't called the Evenstar of Mirkwood, Green Ears."_

"That is because you_ are the Evenstar of Mirkwood," replied the Elf gallantly._

"I thank you for your compliment, Legolas. But I still can't resist. Your vanity exceeds the water in all the oceans and rivers and lakes in Middle Earth. I'll return your um………hairbrushes in the morning." 

Then before Legolas could say anything, she brushed past him and gently shut the oak door.

The Prince smiled thoughtfully and left, though not before whispering into the doors. 

"Quel esta, Wynna."

*

__

"Legolas, please go and awaken Nadrwynna. It is a wonder she slept late when we have so much to do!" said Lord Elrond as the son of Thranduil entered the dining hall. Grimacing, Legolas turned and disappeared into the vast palace of Imladris.

When he entered the room, the first thing he saw was the Princess stretched out lazily on the large bed (which was piled with tons of cushions, surprisingly), a slightly glazed look in her eyes which meant she was in the dream state.

"Good morning, my lady. It is indeed a pleasure to wake up the most beautiful star of Mirkwood."

Thank the Valar she's asleep! _He thought when he realised what he had just said. He then saw the pillows waiting to be used. Quickly, he picked one up and gently thumped it on her face. Legolas tried this several times, but received no response from the sleeping Elf. He gave this up, and then lightly sat on her stomach. When this didn't work, he screwed up his face and bent over her._

*

__

Nadrwynna ignored the annoying voice which kept proclaiming her the most beautiful in all Mirkwood. She was then aware of a pillow hitting her face quite a few times, and an awful weight on her middle. But she ignored it. Must be the ignorant maidservant whom she had specifically told not to disturb her in the early hours of the morning.

A dark shape loomed over her eyes, and the next second something brushed itself against her lips. That was enough! Uttering an exclamation, she sat up to see a grinning Legolas and an equally grinning Elladan and Elrohir behind him, peering through the doors.

*

__

"Yee! Tampa tanya!" the princess shrieked, when Legolas kissed her. He stood up in satisfaction, grinning at the angry Elf before him, but in his laughter, failed to see the twins behind him. To top the effect, he picked up the jug of icy water by Nadrwynna's bedside and emptied the contents on her head. The already furious Elf was now apoplectic with rage, and she resumed her angry tirade in Elvish.

"Rima ten'ta, lle nadorhuan!" Nadrwynna shouted, pulling out her own set of twin blades and brandishing them in the offender's face. Both Elladan and Elrohir were even more convulsed in laughter when the prince obliged to her taunts. 

*

__

"What is wrong with them now, Arwen," said Elrond exasperatedly when a howl of laughter, a thunderous shriek and the words 'Rima ten'ta, lle nadorhuan' reached the ears of all Elves in the dining hall. "Pray find out!" 

Most of the Elves in the dining room were Elrond's 'lords' as he called them, and they were having a difficult time ignoring the laughter – several were choking with the attempt of trying to smother the humour threatening to escape their lips.

Trying to hide her own smile, the Evenstar rushed towards the chambers from where the sound of laughter issued. When she reached the correct corridor, she was amazed to see one of her brothers rolling on the floor in mirth, and the other, hanging onto the door of the room providing the entertainment, while watching the scene inside and snorting uncontrollably at the same time.

"Ada can hear you," Arwen countered reproachfully, when the twins let out a fresh round of laughter. Elladan (still sniggering) pointed into the room. When she looked into the room, even the normally composed Evenstar had to smile.

Nadrwynna, still in her nightclothes, stood on several cushions on the bed, trying her very best to maintain her balance on the tottering pile, holding her twin blades, whilst Legolas, quite firmly attached to the ground waved around his_ twin blades. Besides that, the female Elf was positively dripping with water, and her eyes were blazing furiously. _

"How dare you awaken me in such a rude manner, you blasted Elf? And how dare you do such a disgusting thing? I will personally cut your throat and throw all your favourite hairbrushes out the window!"

Elladan and Elrohir roared.

A full-fledged fight would have occurred, if it had not been for the timely arrival of Glorfindel – through Nadrwynna's window. He separated the two and disarmed the angry Elf, before turning on the culprit. 

"Legolas, it is not nice to awaken one by kissing them!" he lectured.

"I told you he likes her!" gasped Elrohir from the floor. "And he just proved it!"

Trying to muster all his dignity, Legolas cast around for words to say, then finally smiled, flashing his teeth at the maid who had come to awaken Nadrwynna (a few minutes late) and leaving her staring in his direction in admiration no matter how many times Elrohir cleared his throat.

"Elrohir, I would not speak if I were you. But as you force me to defend myself, I will. How is Filande?"

Elrohir subsided at once. Unfortunately, Legolas' comment stirred a memory in Elladan's mind.

"Haldir's sister? I should've known! That is why you two were always_ missing at night when we visited Lothlorien."_

"Traitor!" grunted Elrohir, mock punching Legolas.

*

__

When the Elfings finally arrived in the great hall, it was empty, except for Elrond.

The meal was served, and all ate hungrily, without anything drastic occurring until Nadrwynna decided to present Legolas with his missing hairbrush. 

When this happened, even Lord Elrond couldn't help laughing at the look of horror and embarrassment on the Prince's face. 

*

*Translations:

Quel du – Good night

Quel esta – Rest well

Tampa tanya – Stop that

Rima ten'ta, lle nadorhuan! – Run for it, you cowardly dog!


	5. Estel

****

Chapter Five - ESTEL

As an arrow whistled extremely close to Nadrwynna's ear, the Elven princess lost her balance, just as the Orcs came into the clearing in which she had fallen. 

*

Legolas could hear the sounds of a fierce battle echoing in his head. And judging by the gasps, the victim wasn't doing too well. He picked up his bow and as quickly as he could, rushed through the trees, ignoring the pain.

*

Nadrwynna swished, thrusted and jumped. There were only six remaining Orcs. She felt it was an easy task until the largest yanked her sword from her. Gasping, she tried to pull out the twin blades, but realised the Orc was too close to her for her to even _breathe_ properly. She thought she would be dead when an arrow flew out to greet the Orc's back. 

When the Orc fell, she pulled out her twin blades, and sliced the nearest Orc in half. Two more arrows felled the other Orcs. Seconds later, all her attackers lay dead.

"Diole lle, Legolas," Nadrwynna said to the trees.

"You are most welcome," the Elf replied from his perch on the branch. "How did you know it was me?"

Nadrwynna pretended not to hear him and whistled for Aire just as Legolas fell from the branch. 

"It hurts," he muttered.

The princess nodded, and hoisted him onto the horse.

"We must make for Gondor. Mirkwood is too far."

Legolas lifted his head once, to show he agreed, then, succumbed to the pain once again.

*

__

"Why you had to present my hair brush to me in front of Lord Elrond, I do not know," Legolas grumbled, as he followed Nadrwynna to her room to retrieve his blades.

"Why you had to kiss_ me in front of Elladan and Elrohir _I_do not know," shot back the Princess._

"Well, at least we are going for a ride today," Legolas said half-heartedly. 

"Wonderful, I wonder why," Nadrwynna said sarcastically. "I'd rather go hunting."

"Good, then we can both sneak off together and………"

"And have Elrohir and Elladan tease us till kingdom come? No thank you."

Legolas sighed. Before Nadrwynna entered her room, he stopped her.

"Did you really hide in the tree because you were angry with me yesterday?"

The Princess turned and looked at him, as though trying to see if she could trust him.

She turned to walk away, then decided on answering. "Partly. I climbed the tree because my father passed into Shadow shortly after I stormed away, and I did not want anyone to see me cry."

Legolas looked down. No more words were said, but a deep understanding had passed through the two, and it was there to stay.

*

__

"I wonder why Ada was so desperate to rid us from Rivendell for the next few days," mused Elrohir as the party of five cantered through the peaceful forests of Imladris.

"And why he checked Elladan's hairbrush this morning," added Arwen.

"He felt I had not washed my hair well enough," said the owner of that name.

Legolas snorted. "At least he did not have to see the filth there was on my_ hairbrush."_

"I didn't mean to toss it onto the salad. It was a mistake. I was merely using it to attract Osilithe's attention," protested Elladan.

"Onto?" asked Nadrwynna. "I seem to recall it falling into_ the salad, then making its laborious way _into_ the gravy, and then landing in Glorfindel's plate."_

"Why the sudden change of heart Wynna? You are supposed to be on our side, not Legolas'," teased Elrohir.

He found himself staring at two arrows. 

"Stop fighting," said Arwen irritably. "It is too beautiful a day to be arguing like fishmongers in the market."

"I," said Elrohir with as much dignity as he could muster," happen to like_ being a fishmonger when the ones I bargain with are Elladan, Legolas and Wynna!"_

Arwen shook her beautiful head and rode slightly ahead.

"I believe we have angered Undomiel," said Legolas, in a stage whisper.

"Speak to us, oh great one! Do not let us fall under your wrath!" pleaded Elladan, grinning as he passed the Lady of Rivendell.

"Even Erestor can act better," she snorted disdainfully.

"She noticed?" began Elrohir. "I think romance is budding!"

"I think Elrohir is missing Filande, Arwen. Maybe we should send for her. She is obviously the only Elf who can handle one as annoying as him," said his twin.

Arwen smiled. "Or maybe, he's getting jealous of the looks Legolas is shooting at 

Wynna."

"That is enough," growled Nadrwynna pulling the reins. "Anyone who teases me with either Green Ears or Little Balrog will get all_ their hairbrushes thrown into quicksand."_

Laughing heartily, they made their way down the path.

*

"You have visitors, Estel," said Arwen, when she entered the throne room, Eldarion in her hands.

"Hmm," murmured Aragorn, pouring over the document in his hands.

"It is Gimli, son of Gloin and his men."

"Hmm."

"Estel!" snapped the Queen, instantly arousing the King. "Do go and clean yourself up! You remind me of Elladan when he used to roll in the soils of Imladris."

"That is where you are wrong, Arwen, for it is was _you_ who used to content yourself by rolling in Lord Elrond's gardens."

Arwen snorted and placed Eldarion in his arms. "It is your turn to mind him," she said imperiously before disappearing into the gardens of Minas Tirith. "_I_ am an Elf. _I_ am always clean, unlike the Ranger I married," her voice floated back.

*

__

"Silence Legolas, I'm trying to listen!" shushed Nadrwynna when Legolas began humming.

"What to?" demanded Legolas, annoyed he had to stop his introduction to a lament for the fair woods of Lothlorien.

"That cry. Can you not hear it?" the girl squinted into the trees. "Something bad is happening. I can feel it in the air."

Elladan and Elrohir both stood up and listened to the wind, then drew their bows. "We will go and investigate."

"And I as well," said Nadrwynna.

"We will all go," announced Arwen, putting back the lembas. 

"So be it," sighed Legolas, who had just settled into a comfortable tree.

*

"Gimli!" called Aragorn. "It is a great pleasure to see you after all these years!"

T

he Dwarf smiled and embraced his friend.

"They have indeed been long, my friend."

"What brings you here?" continued Aragorn, pouring themselves some wine, while his attendants looked after the rest in Gimli's party.

"A particularly stubborn Elf."

"Legolas?"

"No. Nadrwynna. She rode into my keep a week ago, hunting for Legolas. She said she was coming here. Is there any news?" the concern on Gimli's face was obvious.

Aragorn looked surprised. "The last time Nadrwynna visited the White City was two years ago, Gimli."

"But she came riding into the mines as though there were a hundred Orcs after her," he said. "Though it would take maybe a thousand to dampen her spirits," he added as an afterthought.

"Nadrwynna has not passed Minas Tirith at all, Gimli."

Both the comrades sat quietly, and sipped their wine.

"And this must be Eldarion, your son," said Gimli, finally breaking the silence. 

"Arwen's too," said Aragorn slightly smiling. 

Gimli nodded, but Aragorn could sense the Dwarf's worry. 

"Be not afraid, son of Gloin, for it shall pass," said a quiet voice behind them. It was Arwen. "For a lone rider was seen by Elihad naught but several hours ago."

"Elihad?" questioned Gimli. 

Aragorn nodded. "He is my Captain of Arms – a half Elf, actually."

"If you trust him, you stubborn man, then I shall as well."

"It is not I who is stubborn, but Legolas!" replied the Ranger with spirit. 

Gimli's face lit up. 

"Which reminds me. I would like to take a bath before Legolas arrives. That is _if_ he arrives."

Aragorn laughed, all thoughts of Legolas disappearing.

*

__

Legolas and Elladan silently approached the cottage. It was burning, and they feared all forms of life would be gone, but still, on Arwen's urging, they proceeded.

*

__

"'Tis a baby," said Nadrwynna as she listened from the trees. "I can hear it." She fidgeted again. 

"Pray do be still," said Arwen delicately. "The way you behave it is as though it is a sin to be a girl."

"It is," scowled Nadrwynna.

Arwen shook her head and continued peering intently at the cottage.

*

__

"Nothing inside," announced Elrohir, when he emerged the cottage. "Except this." He held a bundle wrapped in blankets. "A child."

Legolas looked at the bundle with absolute distaste, and wanted to shout loudly when the child inside did exactly what Nadrwynna had done almost two thousand years ago – it yanked his hair – not Elladan's or Elrohir's, but HIS.

*

__

"It's an Orc," Legolas' voice floated into the clearing in which the female Elves were.

"Don't be ridiculous, Legolas. It is a baby, and besides, even Ada is yet to see an Orcling," snapped Elladan exasperatedly.

"It's an Orc," insisted the Prince.

Sick and tired of arguing, Elladan questioned him. "Alright, as you are so fixed upon the point the baby is an Orc, why?"

"Because it did exactly_ what Wynna did to me years ago – it pulled my hair."_

It was Elladan's turn to scream inwardly, while Elrohir snickered.

*

__

"I believe your children are returning, my Lord," smiled Glorfindel when he spotted the familiar troupe cross the bridge of Rivendell.

Elrond peered at the Elf beside him. "Do not jest when I am translating. It annoys me," he said testily.

"I do not lie, Elrond. For I see Legolas and Elladan now."

Elrond sighed and stood up. From his window, he could see the five figures walking towards his home. His fears were confirmed when Legolas', Elladan's and Nadrwynna's voices could be heard. But what confused him was why they were arguing over a name.

*

__

"He shall be called Fion," said Elrohir.

"Fion?" asked Nadrwynna. "Do you know what that means Little Balrog?"

"Yes," said Elrohir defiantly (he hated the use of that name especially when one wanted to prove their superiority). "It means 'wine' and… … … oh pipe down," he added irritably when his brother hooted with laughter.

"Just because we found him by the barrel of wine, it doesn't mean we have_ to call him wine, Elrohir," said Legolas pacifyingly, a smile on his face as well._

"How about 'Coa', as he was also discovered in a house?" suggested Nadrwynna sarcastically.

"He shall be called Estel," said Elladan with authority. "For he was the last hope of the cottage."

For some reason, this suited the others. But of course, Elrohir had to start another argument by saying the child was a Man, not an Elf.

*

*Translations –

Diole lle – Thank you

Fion – Wine

Coa – House

Estel - Hope


	6. An Argument

****

Chapter Six – AN ARGUMENT

"How stupid you can be at times," snapped Elrond when he saw the child. 

"Estel would've died, Father," protested Elladan, shying slightly at the tone of his father's voice.

"See, Glorfindel," said Elrond, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "The child has already influenced him. He called me what humans call their_ fathers!"_

"His name is Estel, Ada," Elrohir said sternly, but then subsided at the look Elrond sent his way.

"And I suppose this was the reason all five of you were arguing about 'Fion' and 'Coa'?" asked Glorfindel, amused by the identical looks an all faces.

"Yes, Glorfy," answered Elladan, then turned to Elrond. "I will keep him, I will – "

"You will clothe him, bathe him and feed him? If I think he is who I think he is, Rivendell is in danger!" glowered Elrond.

"We'll send the guards," suggested Glorfindel, earning himself a reproving glare from Elrond.

"And?"

"And what?" asked Glorfindel blankly.

"And find out who he is?" snarled Elrond. "I KNOW who he is. He is the son of Arathorn and heir to the throne of Gondor!"

"At such a young age? Impressive," said Elrohir.

"His mother stumbled into my council several days ago begging for assistance from the Elves as her husband was constantly being plagued by Orcs. And it seems as though the Orcs have already slaughtered him. And_, they will come for Aragorn," Elrond ranted, taking no notice whatsoever of Elrohir._

"Aragorn?" Elrohir asked.

"Silence, Elrohir! You must return the child to the cottage!" 

"My Lord, with all do respect, I have something to say," interrupted Nadrwynna quietly.

Everyone looked at her.

"The cottage was within the walls of Imladris, might I remind you. Whether you would will it or not, Orcs are roaming your lands freely, killing your forests. If you return Aragorn, the son of Arathorn, you will be sending your people straight into the arms of an enemy."

Elrond snorted. "What you say is right, Wynna, but the Orcs will not return to the cottage."

"Orcs are not as idiotic as they look, my Lord," said Legolas, entering the conversation for the first time. "They were watching when we removed the child from the forest and when we returned. I could sense their presence in the shadows of the forest. They are coming for the child. You have_ to protect him."_

"The power of the Elves is fading, Legolas, we cannot simply keep any obstacle that strays into our establishment. I'm sure the council mem -…"

"Estel is not_ an obstacle," began Elladan hotly. "And your council consists of old lunatics who live in the past, dwelling on their days of triumph which happened to be almost three thousand years ago!" continued the angry Elf, his voice rising with every word._

"Do not insult the Elders, Elladan," roared Elrond, drowning out his son's voice.

"Ada, please, can we keep him?" asked Elladan, a slight hint of plea in his eyes.

Elrond remained firm. "His presence will be the death of Imladris, for he is one who will be hunted all his life!"

"Even a beggar would not turn a starving infant from his hut," said Elladan quietly, after a moment's silence. He scooped up the baby and walked out of the Library, his head held high.

"I shall accompany him to the cottage, Ada," said Elrohir wearily. "Maybe he will understand then."

"It is not Elladan who should understand, but you_, Lord Elrond," said Nadrwynna softly from the doorway. "If you wish for Estel to be removed from Rivendell, so be it. I will take him with me when I return to Mirkwood, which is in a week."_

"Nadrwynna," started off Elrond, ready to lecture the Elf, but the girl stood her ground.

"No, my Lord, do not argue with me. My parents were alive, yet under YOUR instructions, Lord Thranduil kept it from me. I never got to even say good bye to them when they passed into Shadow. I do not want Estel to live the same way." Nadrwynna looked piercingly into Lord Elrond's silver eyes, they turned and exited. After observing Elrond for a minute or so, Legolas and Elrohir followed suit.

"She's right, Elrond," said Glorfindel. "Maybe you should consider it."

Elrond stared at the painting in his lush library- one of Isildur clutching his father's sword, while Sauron stared at him menacingly through the clouds of smoke..

"I cannot," he said bowing his head. "He is Isildur's heir. He will be tempted by power."

"Which is where you are wrong, Ada," said Arwen earnestly. She had been the only one among the five wanderers not to speak. "He is not Isildur, but his heir_, though the same blood courses through his veins."_

Elrond met his daughter's eyes. "I cannot, Undomiel, I am sorry." He left the Evenstar in the room, while Glorfindel looked on.

"Give him time," the advisor said.

"Knowing Ada, it would take him more than a hundred years to accept Estel," sighed Arwen, before she turned to go and hunt down Elladan.


End file.
